User blog:MustangCobra1/The Disappearances (Dark RP)
(Note: Special thanks to the creators of Welcome To The Game, the creator of Josh's Corner on the Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki, PaulsVids, and Urkel on the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki for Needs Work, enjoy!) (All content belong to their respective owners) (…) (Cuts to a blue screen with white text in the top left saying: "PLAY") (Cuts to static) (Note: Special thanks to PaulsVids) (It has this interference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zoJavBcU5o&t=569s) (Cuts to the interior of a dark room with a single light hanging in the middle of the ceiling, illuminating the area of the room, and across the room are 3 chairs, and sitting on the chairs are It's a Bully, Annoying, and Deeky Deeks, all unconscious and all tied up with tape covering their mouths) (There is a time code on the bottom right) (It's a Bully wakes up) It's a Bully: (muffled) "Huh... wha…?" (Annoying wakes up) Annoying: (muffled) "What the heck-" (Sees It's a Bully) "Wait... It's a Bully?' (Deeky Deeks wakes up) Deeky Deeks: (muffled) "What the? Where am I? What is this place?" (Notices It's a Bully and Annoying) "What the? What is the meaning of this?" It's a Bully: (muffled) "I don't know!" Annoying: (muffled) "I know right?" (Suddenly, footsteps are heard fading in) Deeky Deeks: (muffled) "Wait... you hear that? I hear someone!" (Suddenly, a door is heard opening and closing and into the view appears a person wearing a white porcelain mask to hide his identity and a black suit and black shoes and black gloves) ???: (Stands at It's a Bully, Annoying and Deeky Deeks) It's a Bully: (muffled) "Who are you...?" Annoying: (Starts breathing in fear) Deeky Deeks: (Starts shaking in fear) ???: "...Hello..." It's a Bully: (muffled) "SCREW THIS!" (Struggles to tear the rope off)) ???: "OH NO YOU DON'T!" (Grabs It's a Bully and throws him onto the ground while he's still in the chair) It's a Bully: (muffled) "OOF!" Annoying: O_O Deeky Deeks: O_O ???: (Walks over to It's a Bully and curbstomps his head) (Cuts to a black screen with white text saying: "-SIGNAL LOST-") (Cuts back to the camera feed) It's a Bully: (Head has exploded upon being stomped on, his blood, brain matter and skull fragments all over the place) ???: "There we go..." Annoying: (muffled) (Horrified) "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Deeky Deeks: (muffled) (Is shocked at what the person did) ???: (Turns to Annoying and Deeky Deeks) "I did it because he's a jerk, always stealing everyone's items and blocking their paths until they give him one of their belongings... Alright... who's next?" (Turns to Annoying) "Hehehehehehehe…" Annoying: (muffled) "Oh no..." ???: (Points to Annoying) "Stay here..." (exits the room) (When the person fully left) Annoying: (muffled) "I can't stay here anymore! I need to find a way to get us both out of here!" Deeky Deeks: (muffled) "Me too! Even though I hate you..." Annoying: (Tries to get up, but realizes that he's tied up) (muffled) "Oh no... I just realized something... I'm all tied up... just like you..." Deeky Deeks: (muffled) "I know, right?" (Suddenly, a chainsaw is heard revving up) Annoying: (muffled) "OH CRAP!" Deeky Deeks: (muffled) "OH NOOOOOO!" (The person enters the room, this time holding a chainsaw) ???: "Hehehe..." (puts down chainsaw) Annoying: (muffled) "Huh?" Deeky Deeks: (muffled) "What?" ???: (Walks over to Annoying and aggressively removes the tape from his mouth and slaps him very hard on the cheek) Annoying: "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" ???: (Picks up chainsaw and revvs it up) (Note: Special thanks to the creator of Josh's Corner on the Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki) Annoying: "OH NO!" ???: (Starts sawing through Annoying's fingers) Annoying: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" (Cuts back to the screen) (Cuts back to the camera feed) Annoying: (Fingers have been completely sliced off by the chainsaw, blood oozing out of his hand) (Is crying in agony) ???: (Picks up one of Annoying's severed fingers and shows it to him) "Eat it..." Annoying: (Nods head left and right, meaning "No") ???: "..." (Forces Annoying's mouth open and shoves the finger into his mouth) "Eat it... it will make you grow big and strong..." Annoying: (Starts choking on his severed finger, before spitting it out) ???: (Gets mad) "I TOLD YOU TO EAT IT AS IT WILL MAKE YOU GROW BIG AND STRONG! THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" (Runs over to the chainsaw, grabs it, and revs it up) Annoying: "OH NO!" ???: (Places the chainsaw on Annoying's head and starts sawing through it) Annoying: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Cuts back to the screen) (Cuts back to the camera feed) Annoying: (Top part of head has been decapitated, leaving only his bottom jaw) (Blood has been splattered all over the place) ???: "2 down... 1 more to go... Hehehehehe…" (Turns to Deeky Deeks, who is shaking in fear) Deeky Deeks: (muffled) "Oh no..." ???: (Puts down chainsaw) (Reaches into pocket and pulls out a switchblade knife) (Walks towards Deeky Deeks) Deeky Deeks: (muffled) (Gulp) "Oh no..." (Shuts eyes, knowing what's going to happen) ???: (Cuts through Deeky Deeks' rope with the switchblade knife, setting him free) Deeky Deeks: (Pushes the person down, gets up, rips the tape off his mouth, and starts running towards the door) "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" ???: (Gets up) "OH NO YOU DON'T!" (Runs towards Deeky Deeks, grabs him by his arm and throws him onto the floor in front of him) Deeky Deeks: (Tries to crawl away) "HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE-" ???: "SHUT UP!" (Punches Deeky Deeks in the face) Deeky Deeks: "OW! SOMEONE-" ???: "SHUT THE (BEEP) UP!" (Starts punching Deeky Deeks' face over and over again until his face was bruised and had a black eye and a bloody nose) Deeky Deeks: "SOMEONE HELP ME!" ???: "YOU WANT SOME MORE, HUH?" (Walks onto Deeky Deeks' face and starts stomping and kicking on his face until he had a boot shaped mark on his face and his face covered completely in scars) Deeky Deeks: (screams) ???: (Grabs Deeky Deeks by the neck and starts dragging and smearing his face onto the wall, smearing it in his own blood) ???: (Starts bashing Deeky Deeks' face against the wall until his face was bloodied) Deeky Deeks: "hhnngg…" ???: "Not so much of a big mouth now, huh?" (Note: Special thanks to Urkel on the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki for Needs Work) ???: (Drags Deeky Deeks towards the camera and holds him into view) "Smile! You're on camera!" Deeky Deeks: "hhnngg…" ???: (Pulls out the switchblade knife from earlier and holds it from the side of Deeky Deeks' face) "Hehehe..." (The person begins slicing into Deeky Deeks' beaten up face with the knife, from forehead, to temple, to chin. Thick blood oozed from the tiny pink slit running down the side of Deeky Deeks' face) (The person sliced across Deeky Deeks' forehead again, this time jimmying the blade down between the skull and the exposed skin. The person continued this until a large portion of Deeky Deeks' skull was showing) (The person then jabs the end of the knife into Deeky Deeks' right eye and jiggled it, causing blood and ichor to dribble from the socket) ???: "Hehe..." (Throws Deeky Deeks' behind him) (Walks over to Deeky Deeks and curbstomps his head) (Cuts back to the screen) (Cuts back to the camera feed) Deeky Deeks: (Head has completely exploded upon being curbstomped) (Blood, brain matter and skull fragments all over the place) ???: "Hehe... that's what they get for being jerks and mistreating everyone..." (Walks over to the camera) "That's all for today folks... Goodbye!" (Reaches arm out and turns the camera off) (At Viktor Strobovski's School and in the cafeteria) Me: (Carries a huge sack containing the 3 dead bodies of It's a Bully, Annoying, and Deeky Deeks) "Alright Mr. Mix, here are the bodies... It's a Bully... Annoying... and Deeky Deeks…" Mr. Mix: "Good! I always hated them..." Me: "Same, I hated them as well... always being massive jerks to everyone, getting them into trouble, etc...." Mr. Mix: "I know right?" Me: "Yup... but after this... don't tell anyone about this..." Mr. Mix: "Gotcha… so... what do you want me to do those bodies?" Me: "Oh... I know..." (A twisted smile appears on my face as a dramatic suspenseful chord plays before cutting to black) (At Here School...) (In the cafeteria) Tag: "...Where's Mustang?" Mr. Luxury: "I don't know..." (Suddenly, I burst through the double doors into the cafeteria holding a plate of hamburgers) Me: "Guys, I'm here, I hope you are all ready for some mouthwatering hamburgers!" Lancer: "Did you just say... hamburgers?" Me: "Yes, I did! I made them by myself!" Zerran: "Oh, that's impressive!" Me: "Thank you Zerran!" Zerran: "You're welcome!" Harri: "Wait a second... where's It's a Bully, Deeky Deeks, and Annoying?" Me: "Um... they went on a vacation..." Harri: "A vacation?" Me: "Yes... a summer vacation..." Harri: "Okay then..." Me: "Alright, guys, dig in!" (Everyone starts eating the hamburgers) Me: "So... what do you guys think?" Harri: "Mustang..." Me: "Yes?" Harri: "This hamburger is..." Me: "Is what?" Harri: "AMAZING!" Me: "Thank you!" Harri: "You're welcome!" Me: "Oh wait... hold on... give me a second..." Harri: "Okay!" (Continues eating hamburger) Me: (Walks out of the cafeteria and walks outside to the back of Here School and looks at the Missing People posters of It's a Bully, Annoying, and Deeky Deeks) (When no one is around) "Hehe... I gave those jerks what they deserved..." (What I did before I took the 3 to Mr. Mix: I either buried the camera or smashed it to hide the evidence, and the footage was recorded in a dilapidated and abandoned building far away (not that far) from Here City and it was shot at night, and after that, I burned down the building and washed the blood off the mask, the suit, the shoes, the gloves, the switchblade knife and chainsaw to hide the evidence) (Continue in comments) Category:Blog posts